Talk:Yowane Haku/@comment-24.238.92.20-20120909104638/@comment-5404339-20120929162443
Well, I'm generally anty-deratives (and anty-UTAUinVocaloidstuff - Teto, I'm looking at you) person, because it drives me insane how they are more popular than real Vocaloids. Come on, people. Even most unpopular Vocaloid *cough*RionandMew*cough* deserves to be a lot more popular than Haku and Neru. I think it's just not fair to pay more attention to mascots without their own voice than actual Vocaloids. However, I do not dislike deratives as characters (except Neru), I dislike how they steal spotlight from other Vocaloids. And I'm tired of people who say: 'Neru and Haku should be real Vocaloids, blargh! Crypton, make a voice for them! >:O'. Just... no. First, Crypton has better stuff to do than making voicebanks for deratives. I would be really mad if they decided to make voicebanks for Neru and Haku instead of making Kaito and Meiko updates. Second, we have already 40+ Vocaloids, so Haku and Neru are NOT needed. It's not like I don't want more Vocaloids, because I want, but I would like to see more original voices and designs. Even if they are not 'Miku recolors', they are still unoriginal. They are supposed to resemble Miku, to lesser or greater degree. Why should we stick to Miku-based characters when we can have very original and unusual Vocaloids instead? And I have to admit, I like Haku. As long as she doesn't sing at all or is horrible at it. As long as she keeps her original purpose, I'm completely fine with her. I can't see why everybody is trying to make her sing anything: Hachune and Tako Luka are pretty much voiceless characters and they are perfectly fine. In case of Sakine Meiko I can't say I hate her. She is my precious MEIKO after all. I can't hate anything MEIKO-related. However, I dislike how her voice sounds (most of times - Honey, for example, is painful) and how she often replaces original MEIKO (Honey, again >.>). She just killed what was best in MEIKO - mature voice. Does everything has to be high-pitched to be cool? :C (Thank goddess Mew or Iroha are not this popular, they would be castrated too). And Sakine Meiko =/= MEIKO. It annoys me when people confuse them. No, MEIKO does not have a surname and it's not 'Sakine', STFU. I dislike Neru. I don't know why: maybe because she has no real purpose (unlike Haku and Sakine) or because she is so... anty-Miku. (I'm not even a fan of Miku, but it's annoying as hell.) People who don't want do like Miku for whatever reasons (too mainstream, two pigtails are too many, phobia of cyan, I have no idea) like Neru instead and think they are cool. I really don't get how you can love Neru and hate Miku in the same time. When I hear 'Green is Enemy!' from Neru's fans I want to break something. In my opinion she is not different from those annoying Vocaloid OCs or UTAUs who have Miku-ish design as much as possible and are necessarily paired with Len. Anyway, I see nothing wrong in having sympathy for Vocaloid deratives and mascots, even if they don't have voicebanks. Personally I'm fan of Mosh, Luna, Ice Mountain and VOCALOID CHINA characters (Moke <33), even if they are not going to become Vocaloids (I still have hope for Luna, Ling and Moke though). (I think Mosh and Luna are not really good examples, because they do have voices, unlike Crypton deratives and the rest. But you get the idea.) I even like some of Kaito's 'brothers': but as characters. Only as characters. Draw fanarts of them, let them appear in PV, in fanfics, in comics. But for frick sake, DO NOT pitch Kaito's songs up or down and DO NOT claim it's Akaito/Nigaito/Taito/Kikaito singing. It's not. It's Kaito pitched up/down. Ugh, so much butthurt in my post x'D